


Crazy

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [37]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid to Crazy by Gnarls Barkley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

[watch or download here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8izxxvfc7th0rx0/CrazyCherik.mp4)


End file.
